The present invention relates generally to internal combustion engines and more particularly to an aftertreatment bypass for an internal combustion engine for use during cold start, idle operation, and the like and methods of operating the engine with the aftertreatment bypass.
During idle operation, internal combustion engines, be it diesel, dual fuel, or some other type of fueling configuration, typically accumulate oil in the exhaust system that is expelled during the idle operation or shortly thereafter. With the advent of various emission regulations, these internal combustion engines are more often found with some type of an aftertreatment system. Any of the aforementioned dispelled oil that reaches these aftertreatment systems can poison the catalyst therein, thereby leading to degradation in performance and/or life of the aftertreatment system.
Accordingly, there is an ongoing need for improving internal combustion engine operation during cold start, idle, and other unique operating points.